The English Rose
by Rosa17
Summary: Post series 2 with some possible spoilers for series 3. A closure piece.


The English Rose by Rosa17.

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Warning: Spoilers for series 2.

Midsummer's day had been an eventful one for all of Nottingham. Peace and the King had finally been restored after years of fighting and adversary, within not only England but the Holy Land as well. Things would not return to how they had been before the war's for some time, but at least there was an air of celebration about the towns and villages. The people were liberated finally, and they had begun to celebrate as the last man fell.

Far away from the joyous celebrating freed populace, and deep within the cool forest, were five men and one woman. They stood stationary, in a row, Little John, Will, Robin, Much, Allan and then Djaq. Solemn. Silent. Sad. Not to mention bruised. Battered. Bleeding.

They were lined up along the bank of the River Idle, a tributary of the Trent, as it flowed through the forest to the villages beyond. They each stood with a symbol of commemoration in their hands. It had been a difficult task to find such remembrance offerings as they had, but it had been achieved and it was necessary for all of them to move on. No longer would they have to saunter and hide in the shadows, now they were free men. But first they had to say farewell to the past.

Life was fragile they all knew that, even to make it to adulthood from childhood was a miracle in itself. They each held a rose, a symbol that life goes on, that life grows from a tiny seed to bloom into a beautiful flower that not only adorns, but also delights, with its beauty and scent.

Little John looked down the line to Robin, he was staring intently at the flowing water, the light gash on his cheek still bestowing a little blood onto his face. The blood mingled slowly with his tears which fell silently to unite and journey with the water in the river.

Little John by this time had everyone's attention with the exception of Robin. Much nodded at him to commence.

With a husky voice that was full of emotion he said. "Her I admired." He took the red rosebud, which looked small and delicate between his thumb and forefinger, and added. "For youth and for beauty." Then he tossed it into the water and the current took hold of it pushing it downstream.

The heavy silence of the gang filled the air as loudly as the earlier screams of war had done. Not one of them moved a muscle as they thoughtfully carried out their remembrance service to Marian, who had died over a year ago for the war they had just won. When they laid her to rest in the Holy Land none of them could put into words how they felt. The funeral had been a silent affair and that was why they agreed to have this ceremony today, to say all they should have said then.

Much moved and looked up and down the line. Robin was looking down, crying silently. Will and Djaq both looked straight ahead while Allan had his eyes closed. He sighed and decided to go next.

Much cleared his throat and said in a voice which faltered slightly. "A crimson rose for mourning and loss, for the world is surely a worse place without you in it Marian." He gently threw the rose in and it followed the rosebud, John had thrown in some moments before.

Robin sniffed loudly and the sound scattered some birds nesting in the trees above but he did not speak. Allan looked nervously at Will and Djaq who urged him to take his turn. Softly he said with sorrow, "I am sorry Marian, I did not save you on the road to Portsmouth. I could have tried harder." He held the tea rose out in front of him, dropping it into the water where it landed with a plop. "For eternal remembrance, not only by me but by everyone you helped when you were the Nightwatchman and beyond."

Djaq moved to Will's side and threaded her arm through his, they shared a look of grief and suffering before Will took the rose that they had chosen together.

"For a brave woman, who we respected and admired," offered Will looking to Djaq.

Together they held the yellow rose and tossed it into the swirling river and Djaq added. "For friendship. May you look down on us like the sun, and warm our days with gladness."

They all then stole a look at Robin; he was the only one of them not to have moved at all during the short ceremony.

"Robin?" Little John said gently. "Robin?"

Robin sighed deeply but did not make eye contact with them. He nodded and knelt down on the bank twirling his single red rose between his fingers.

In a voice which was hardly more than a breath and filled with so much emotion it brought tears to all of their eyes, he said. "Holding you I had the world, even if it was but for a moment….. You I loved…You I love still……. I fought for you as I promised…. It is over now… But our love will never be….." He fingered the red rose one final time, and as he let it go to follow those which had already disappeared he continued. "For you, my love… Until we meet again. My English rose."

They moved closer to their leader and stood huddled on the bank, any further words failed them, but in their souls they knew that what they had uttered was enough. Now they could all go on with their lives, including Robin, for their English rose would remain in their hearts forever.

The End.


End file.
